Histology - Core D Mice surviving sepsis display prolonged inflammation in the brain. The Histology Core will provide high quality immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization of brain tissue to assess brain inflammation and histologic correlates of impaired behavior or cognition. The availability of a Core for these procedures will ensure comparability across all projects and will be cost saving.